Drifter
Drifter is a resident of Anchor Head on the planet Tatooine. He is the younger of two brothers and lives with his Aunt, Uncle and three cousins; being the youngest of the group by a considerable amount. Drifter was coddled a bit more by his Aunt which may have stunted his development. When he turned 10 he began work in the family salvaging business with his cousins and brother. The previous crew of four Squibs was highly adept at salvage and did not need the addition. They still took Drifter on begrudgingly and began to train him up in the knowledge they had gained. He learned to pilot from his cousin Shifter, learned how to salvage and repair components from his cousin Sifter and he learned his business expertise and how to really gamble from his cousin Grifter. This was all well and good but the person who was most disappointed in Drifter was his brother Lifter, who try as he might could not get Drifter to learn demolitions, hand to hand combat or blaster pistols. The only thing Drifter could learn to use with any success was a blaster rifle. Lifter said this was because the little whelp was "too scared" to be in real combat and wanted to be as far away from the action as squibianly possible. This was of course completely true. The new addition soon wore on the seasoned crew. After Drifter had blown up his fourth droid on Dantooine the others decided to abandon him to teach him a lesson. This gave the little abandoned scrapper only one course of action in his mind. He built a ship out of an oil barrel, three droids and a patchwork set of thrusters. Having full intentions to fly back to Tatooine in his ship he christened the "Shooting Star II," he launched successfully blowing up the mismatched parts and almost seriously injuring himself. When the crew had returned to pick him up expecting him to be pouting that they left him or otherwise crying or some uselessness (as he always did); they found a smoldering pile of mismatched parts and their useless miscreant in a huddled mass barely alive. Drifter afterwards spent almost two weeks inside a bacta tank and the crew never told anyone about Drifter's near death experience. Drifter had forgotten what really happened after he hit the ignition. The others have to this day convinced him that he actually flew the Shooting Star II out of the atmosphere of Dantooine and they were so impressed that they rendezvoused with him. After the Dantooine mishap the crew convince BoriBari to keep Drifter back home at the shop to teach him something more useful like Droid Construction or maybe better business practices. BoriBari figured his children and nephew were just annoyed about the over enthusiastic little guy and agreed to keep him on as his apprentice. Under his better supervision, Drifter was involved in far less explosions or at least less lethal ones. In his uncles shop he learned more about the seedier side of Tatooine and how sometimes the Hutts do pay more. He took a short job as a bookkeeper at another shop (of course his uncle got paid) where they insisted all books be kept in Huttese. Even without full understanding why this was necessary, he enjoyed his time there as they were awfully kind and nothing ever exploded (of course Drifter never really fixed anything either). After a year of this BoriBari decided his wayward and over excitable nephew needed a little more responsibility and began sending him as his representative in operations where he had to use outside contractors. These of course were never that important and usually were jobs Bari had taken by pressure or to get some peace and quiet while making money: what could be better? Category:Males Category:Fringer Category:Player Character Category:Tatooine Category:Crazed Fuzzball Category:Froball Category:Squibs